powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:MrSmartyMax
Welcome Hi, welcome to Power Rangers Universe! Thanks for your edit to the Power Rangers (Series) page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sarah Manley (Talk) 23:06, 5 April 2010 MMPR:Movie Picture Hey, I was just wondering where you found the pic with the rangers without their visors? Thanks. -Ninjatrombonist That guy If you wanna mention this vlogger on your personal page, feel free to do so, but do not create an article about him when he has nothing to do with Power Rangers or Super Sentai. It's spam Ozu Miyuki 00:07, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Ryan Corr Good catch with that deletion marking. That article had been deleted before. Digifiend 18:52, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Yeah! Wonder who could've put that up? Guy had never been in any PR series. He might have starred in Blue Water High alongside a Red Ranger from RPM, but that's where the connection ends. MrSmartyMax 00:19, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Tournament I'm running a tournament on the wiki. Care to take a look? --Xepscern 13:48, December 22, 2010 (UTC) MMPR episodes Hi, I've been researching some facts about the episodes of MMPR and I noticed some discrepancies. For the most part the episodes are out of order and there are somethings in some places that they shouldn't be. I would like to know why you made the revisions that you did. And if you have anything to replace my information with what is it. (P.S. Everything I edited was verified by Wikipedia's online episode guide, and also I was watching the episodes while I was making my revisions) Slyfox311 20:36, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I was editing them in order of airing. MrSmartyMax 22:08, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Do you have the source, because everything else that I've seen says otherwise. Slyfox311 23:33, January 27, 2011 (UTC) I've seen it on wikipedia! MrSmartyMax 12:26, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I agree to disagree, but you're more experienced at editing then me and you seem to know what your doing so I'll leave those pages to you. Slyfox311 01:25, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. MrSmartyMax 12:07, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Bulk What the hell are you playing at!?! Bulk is confirmed as returning, I cited a reference which includes a video of Bulk and Spike! So why did you undo my edit to the Samurai page? Digifiend 14:31, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Thank you for handling that situation with the unregistered user who had placed the "N" word in Zack's page. I have given him a one year ban (the maximum amount of time on the selection menu) so hopefully he will not be a bother any more. Also, the wiki has been giving me some slight problems, making it a little difficult to check the pages, so again, thank you for reverting his crap. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 03:20, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Hunter Bradley I've given that pest a one month ban. He'd been warned before. Digifiend 15:17, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :As for the don't have to take it so seriously comment, was you saying that I was too harsh? I'd have been more lenient if it was a first offence, but he'd been warned multiple times about adding false info. Digifiend 01:10, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :If that page moving happens again, I'll protect the Samurai and SPD A-squad character pages, so only admins can move them. Digifiend 11:19, March 12, 2011 (UTC) I'am not VANDALIZING! any pages. p.s. please unlock SkyShift Morpher page.And Wesley's page. thank you. Undoing someones comments Is quite rude to any user, even if that person can be annoying. You should have just answered dustin's question, or asked him to take a snapshot of the Barracuda Blade in SamuraiGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 17:06, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Samurai Episodes Honestly, I hadn't even checked it until just now (reverted it back though). Dustin is so in trouble for this one. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 22:12, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Like which categories/articles? [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 22:21, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :Well, if I'm not mistaken, Barbara is a template problem on account of the Actor template being used. And I already solved the Bouken one by putting the "< noinclude >" code around the categories in the Episodes page. Without that code, it messes with any page that may contain that episode listing. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 22:32, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Gekiranger Hi, not certain why you're reverting my edits on Gekiranger, epsecially since all I'm doing is replacing an image that only shows three members of the group with a picture that shows all five. I'd be open to discussion, but certainly one photo with all five members is preferable? Red farmer 23:51, July 31, 2011 (UTC) VR Troopers Is its own separate show. It was made by Saban and the did try to cross promote the two shows, but they are totally separate showsGaeaman 788 - The sign of Zeta leads to a dead end 16:59, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Masked Rider If I may ask, why did you revert my recent Masked Rider edit? I know it's a continuity mess, but they really did show Nadira watching the show. Antiyonder 17:03, October 2, 2011 (UTC) *Infact, watch this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9DR9_iH5_7g from 1:04-1:21. Antiyonder 17:25, October 2, 2011 (UTC) Article Templates Dude, i kept the 'a/an' in the template so it'll follow the rest of the template conventions where you'll just add a noun to it. DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 03:26, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the save Dunno what's up with wikia. The only thing I touch is the top portion but the bottom parts get torn away. Thanks for the save.DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 03:47, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Blanked Samurai ranger talk pages Can't say I blame you for blanking Talk:Mike (Samurai), Talk:Emily (Samurai) and Talk:Mia. In fact, thanks. I won't be reverting them, as all of them contained nothing but spam talk about surnames. As you may have read, I gave Blake Bradley a one day ban for it to stop him in his tracks. Digifiend 21:30, January 5, 2012 (UTC) Team Category Teams have been categorized dude. Hence the A-squad moving to a Category page. Same thing with the Wild West Rangers et al. - DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 15:43, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Movie Pages Fixing the movie pages. Hence the re-links.- DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 12:23, January 14, 2012 (UTC) :Also don't worry about the firstepisode and lastepisode notes in the info pages. If the info doesn't apply type n/a instead of leaving it blank, cuz if it says n/a then it'll look like Last Appearance: n/a as opposed to saying } if you leave it blank. As for } it shows up as First Appearance: so even if you put a movie, it would still make sense on the page.- DcHallofJustice, admin, The Morphin Grid 12:56, January 14, 2012 (UTC) SPD The redirect SPD should lead directly to the show. A disambig link is on the show page itself should the reader need to see the organization. The whole point of this reorganizing is to take down the article Space Patrol Delta as a show title. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 16:28, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Rollback You've been so good with maintaining that I just gave you a Battlizer. LOL. You now have rollback capability. Which means if you see any hassling/mis-edits you can delete all the user's consecutive entries in one go, without having to 'undo'. Though I'll give you a month to prove you'll use it wisely. :) And you know, not on the admins. Haha. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid 16:09, January 29, 2012 (UTC) vandal they has been a vandal attack the past hour or so. i undone as best i could, but i can only do so muchWingman1 11:31, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Gorenger Doin' cleanup. Hence the missing 'songs' chunk on the Gorenger page. The info is now on the previously empty themes page. Just a heads up. You'll be running into me reordering a lot on the wiki to keep things consistent and organized between pages for a few weeks. May wanna check with me first before you revert. Haha. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 17:17, March 10, 2012 (UTC) Ugh What I meant was is Karone wasn't captured again, she would have became the first one. I'm not saying she is! Pikatwig 00:08, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Go-Busters Just a heads up. According to the latest and clearest photo, the new rangers are orange and silver. This is why you saw Digifiend and Gokaisilver making those changes. Please check Admin Noticeboard or see if Admins have participated in major changes before proceeding to undo or revert. Thanks. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 13:45, April 4, 2012 (UTC) :In response:No he isn't. In fact a lot of your reverts on his work are justified. I meant Digifiend was editing somewhere along the lines of what Gokaisilver was doing (Orange Beet). - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 15:54, April 4, 2012 (UTC) Category Yeah I know but somehow I made a mistake when I created the category. -StrangerAtaru 01:57, April 5, 2012 (UTC) ? No more what? Pikatwig 03:12, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Married Characters Why are you removing lawfully wedded weds from the category "Married"? King wiki 00:16, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Season infobox You broke the infobox. Wanna clue me in what you were trying to do?- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 17:57, April 27, 2012 (UTC) Rollback It's quite obvious you don't recognize the administration's collective efforts for maintenance and editing. Rollback's been rolled back. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 18:19, April 27, 2012 (UTC) The edit war with Pikatwig What was up with that?Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 18:43, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Well, that one would have been avoided if the note had simply said her uniform was purple and dropped all the speculative bits.Gaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 18:47, April 29, 2012 (UTC) ©Na Refer to the style guide. - DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 19:11, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Rollback Your rollback privileges have been restored. Use wisely.- DcHallofJustice, Administrator, The Morphin Grid, Kamen Rider Wiki '' 23:26, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Reverted my edit to Billy Are you sure he was in 200 Episdoes because from what i counted up if it is correct exculding the polit episode of MMPR he was in 185 and that is without MMAR. He was not in all of the zeo episodes well he wasn't in wild west rangers but every other MMPR episode he was i am not sure if he was in all the MMAR though :Yeah, sorry MrSmartyMax, but I changed it back. There aren't 200 episodes in MMPR and Zeo combined (it's 195), therefore he cannot be in that many. His departure was only a few episodes before the end of Zeo, so even without counting them up, 189 sounds right.